dustloopfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia
Battle Fantasia =Olivia= Thank you SO MUCH for starting this thread, I was about to come in here and do it myself. I play like half the cast, so I'm gonna write up a little bit for the characters I play. I REALLY like Olivia for some reason, so I'm gonna do one for her first. Yes there is a PS3 version furix, it's what I'm playing. BTW I play primary Freed, secondary Olivia. Aside from them I'm also seriously playing Cedric, Donvalve, Coyori and Marco. I'm gonna do the cedric guide next if no one else wants to. Lastly before my guide I'm going to throw in the sexiest (rare is the time I get to call a combo "sexy") DeathBringer combo in the history of the world: Low Gachi Drive -> Heat Up! -> j.C -> close 5C -> far 5C -> 2C -> auto-super OLIVIA GUIDE (flag girl) Notable normals standing/crouching A - they're like the only things you have frame advantage on. Useful for tick throws on the ground. Far standing C - Good poke, has long range and a disjointed hitbox. IIRC it's safe from gachi drive at max distance. Crouching C - Also good as a poke, and cancels into 236C. Useful in combos off of grab. Close C - Same as above but you won't exactly be poking much with it. More situational than 2C in grab combos. Crouching D - Combos into 236C in the corner guaranteed, and everywhere else under some set of conditions I'm not sure of yet (for all I know it's just timing). Decent range, disjointed hitbox. A little slow, so be careful. Jumping B - probably the best move to tick throw with. j.A is alright but j.B seems to have a bigger hitbox. Jumping C - If you think it'll hit, goes into combos better than any other air normal. The downward angle is very good to have. Command normals 6B - Overhead. Worth sticking out sometimes but it's like 200 damage and you don't get anything else off of it. You've got better mixups. Specials 236A/C: the dashy combo move. Not much good for any other purpose as it's not safe on block. She rides the flag and pokes her opponent. 63214A/C: the command grab that gets you a free combo. Effect (hitstun) varies slightly depending on character. C has enough range to work, so use that. I don't know if A has more range. 623A/C: a shoryuken with no priority or invincibility. Don't use it. air 214B: dive move. Holding it makes the dive hit not happen and does a shorthop on landing, lets you mixup like crazy. Dive hit is really good, see combos. 236236A/C: Dash move super. Combos off of most things Olivia does. Unsafe on block. 214214A/C: Flag twirl super. Combos off of most things Olivia does in the corner. Slightly more damage out of the supers. Much less range as Olivia doesn't move. Also unsafe on block, but much less so. You have enough time to use 236A afterward to move in again. Heat Up! (A+C/B+D): 4 birds attack on every hit Olivia does. Tacks on some extra damage, helps your pressure, etc, but it's probably not worth the meter when you can combo into super as easily as Olivia can and it messes up tick throws. ADDED NOTE: Although what it DOES do is let you combo off of your overhead. Heat up into immediate overhead might be a good surprise, but then you'll have to mix up what's coming after the Heat Up afterward. Combos Command grab On characters who are stunned longer by the grab (Urs, Marco, etc): command grab -> dash -> close 5C -> 236C/214214C/236236C On anyone who's not stunned for very long (Ashley, Face, etc): Command grab -> 2C -> 236C/236236C command grab -> 214214C (just for style points) Should only be used on Watson: command grab -> 236C/236236C (won't all combo but will reset into the finisher) Dive move The dive move has a mixup aspect. It's fairly safe anyway, but the mixup is nice to have, so I've placed that into combos. j.214B -> 236C/236236C (again, resets into finisher) j.214b -> (land -> command grab)/(j.C -> close 5C -> 236C) Brief strategy summary Olivia plays sort of like 3S Makoto with a worse overall game. You'll always try to hit your command grab, and what you get off of that command grab, while nowhere near as deadly as Makoto death combos off of a random grab, can do enough damage to scare the opponent. Generally hitting the grab is your focus, and you'll throw other mixups in to keep them guessing. Use Olivia's strong pokes at neutral, and when on the defensive, try to land Gachi -> command grab. Very limited matchup notes Watson Watson kind of owns Olivia's grab. It becomes a lot less useful in this matchup, since Watson spends a lot of time keeping people out from my experience, and because you don't get as much out of hitting the grab anyway. Don't completely rule it out, but you'll want to try to hit Watson in general as opposed to focusing on the grab. Marco Your command grab is more useful than normal, since Marco is one of the characters who is stunned long enough for dash -> close 5C to connect out of the grab. However, Marco is going to have you on the defense until you get started on him. j.2C is very susceptible to Gachi -> command grab, so use it. On a whiffed shoryuken or Gachi Matched spring kick, you can do a standalone close C -> 214214C. If he brings out Charshu (uses Heat Up), just stay on the defensive until you have an opening, and command grab. Face Face has a few things that you can punish really badly. On Gachi, Texas Knee is susceptible to command grab as he moves forward a lot. Gunshots into overhead mixup is slow enough that you can command grab him out of the overhead, since he rolls in to do it. The dive move might not be as good an idea due to Texas Knee's speed and priority. Try to parry a gunshot that moved him in and command grab him for it. Since Face outdamages Olivia so much, you'll want to make sure you're hitting him a lot more than he's hitting you. Be careful in your defense and wait for an opening, but don't let up on the offense either. Make him afraid to even use Texas Knee while you're rushing down. I don't claim to be the best Olivia or anything, I just think I know what I'm doing enough to write up a guide. Corrections and additions very much welcomed, as is feedback on the format because I'll probably be doing the same thing for the Cedric guide. My matchups are all based on one player who's been playing with me since the game came out on PS3. IMO we're both solid players, but he might just have some bad habits that make some matchups look a lot better than they are, heh. -provided by Necrosis